Various types of electrical self defense weapons have existed for years. Crowd control sticks such as electrical batons allow for users such as law enforcement personal to generate an electrical shock at the end of an elongated stick. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,108 to Jordan. However, the batons require the user physically hold the device itself.
In more recent years, the popular “tazar” type device allows a user to grip a handheld weapon that emits a visible electric lightening type signal between two outer electrodes. However, these handheld “tazars” must be constantly gripped by the user who is restricted from using that same hand and fingers for anything else. By eliminating one of their hands, the “tazer” can ultimately be taken away by an overpowering assailant. A locking container was proposed for the handheld “tazar.” See U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,179 to Graves. However, this locking container requires the user insert their hand into a bulky and clearly uncomfortable appearing container that is closed about the wrist. In addition to being bulky, this container further restricts the usefulness of the user's fingers and hand so that the user is only able to grip their “tazar” weapon.
Hand and finger type devices have been proposed as electrical weapons. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,496 to Laird and U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,481 to Ziemer. However, these devices have little versatility when being used, as well as other problems. The Laird '496 only allows for attaching an electrode to a single finger such as the index finger, which can cause the user to shock themselves when that finger is bent back to the user's palm. Furthermore, by restricting the electrode to the outer front tip of the finger, the user may not always be able to shock their assailant if their electrode finger tip is not being pressed into the assailant. The Ziemer device requires their electrodes be on the knuckles of the user, which requires the user to punch the assailant to work, since the device would not provide a shock effect when the user is grabbing an assailant. Still furthermore, both references require loose electrical conductors that run back from the finger/knuckle region to power packs that are attached to the wrist or forearm of the user. The loose conductors can easily get caught and pulled apart during an attack rendering these devices useless. Furthermore, the power packs are large and bulky, and with the loose conductors can further restrict the movement of the user when they are being attacked. Still furthermore, both devices requires on and off switches for the devices to be located on the wrist/forearm location, which requires the user use their other hand to activate the device. This extra step that delays the activation of the device can be dangerous when one is unexpectedly attacked by an assailant and has no advance time to react.
Various types of glove systems have also been proposed by that give an electrical shock to an assailant. See U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,721 to Diaz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,426 to Kerls; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,208 to Larson. However, these patents also have additional problems with being effectively used.
The Diaz '721 patent requires a separate battery power supply be carried in a case that has an elongated connector line to the glove, the latter of which can also be snagged and removed rendering the device useless. Also, this device has no easy way of being turned on and off, since a button on the battery must be separately pressed by the user's other hand. This extra step that delays the activation of the device can be dangerous when one is unexpectedly attacked by an assailant and has no advance time to react.
The Kerls '426 patent in FIGS. 6-7 shows a glove with electrodes on an index finger and a thumb with an activation switch on the back of the same hand. Clearly, this device is also not easy of being turned on and off, since this “toggle” type switch is separately pressed by the user's other hand. This extra step that delays the activation of the device can be dangerous when one is unexpectedly attacked by an assailant and has no advance time to react. Still furthermore, there appears to be no easy way to access the battery component in these figures for changing out burned out batteries and/or for recharging the batteries, without having to tear apart the entire back of the glove. Thus, this glove appears to have limited use and lifespan.
The Larson '208 patent shows a design patent that clearly requires some type of power pack on the wrist of the user, which connects by electrical conductors to the electrodes in the palm area of the glove. This power pack appears to require substantial space and would clearly be uncomfortable by being located on the user's wrist, and its' location would further restrict the mobility of the user. Furthermore, the open tip ends of this “glove” would allows a user to easily contact the electrodes with any of their bare finger tips shocking themselves. Still furthermore, the apparent activation switch is along the knuckle region of the index finger of the user and would be difficult to reach unless the user bends their thumb and then in an uncomfortable position try to aim their thumb tip to press a contact point to activate a switch. This extra step that delays the activation of the device can again be dangerous when one is unexpectedly attacked by an assailant and has no advance time to react. Still furthermore, there appears to be no easy way of changing out the power pack to replace batteries, and/or recharge the unit once the power runs out.